Sweet Sensations
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: After Anna and Hao have a big fight Anna feels really bad about what she has done. She also now realizes she has feelings for him that she never knew she had. She wants to be with him. After meeting with him again she finds out he feels the same way!
1. The Fight

Prolog

"My dear Anna. You watch T.V shows all the time. Yoh thinks ever so often of your sitcoms." he said laying his hand on her cheek. He smirks wider. "He wont be the king, I will. The future was already planned. So why don't we find the queen? What do you say?"

Anna glared at him for a minute almost coldly but her eyes widen as his hand was placed on her cheek. "Hao...what are you...?" she stopped at his comment he made and it made her want to slap him. She shook her head. "No...Yoh is the rightful Shaman King! Not YOU! The future is written on it's on own not something you can control." She growled moving away from him.

He looked unfazed by her shrewd comment. Hao held that smile as he lightly fixed the glove on his hand. "But I can control my own future Anna…" He gets his face closer to hers. "That's why I am alive today, 500 years later."

"I have faith in Yoh...and I won't give up on him so easily!"

"Then you have faith in me too. After all, you know as well as I "my" differences." Hao replied looking at her to the side with smirk. ... "I am not impressed. You're afraid of me. Do I turn you off that much? He whispered laying his hands down her beads as they burn his hands lightly. "Oh? Your heart speaks otherwise." His hand now was laying on her collar bone as he moves her to a corner. "Do you understand what your body does?" His hand all the way down to her heart. Smirk grew wider.

Anna's eyes grew very wide and her heart was now pounding as she was pushed into the corner and his hand was against her chest. He could probably feel her heart racing. She lifted her hand in attempt to slap the hell out of him yet again.

Hao let out a sigh. "Your just like the rest of them…" He quickly grabbed that hand with his free hand as he leaned into her. His hand now full blown, palm out, over her heart. "Your heart beats for something, doesn't it...?" he whispered into her ear before leaning down and kisses her gently on the lips.

Anna felt like her breath was taken from her as he kissed her on the lips. She went to try and slap him with her other free hand and struck him right across the face with a loud SLAP!

As he was slapped on the face, his had did not move and his teeth lightly bit her lip, making it bleed. "This is Deja Vu. You'd think I'd learn by now, right?" He said looking at her with a happy face.

She let out a whimper softly putting her fingers on her lip and pulled it back to see the blood. She looked away. "Yeah...but I didn't…"

Quickly grabbed both hands and pulled them over her head. "Mmmm?" He licks the blood from her lips. "Nor did I. Yummy."

She struggled a bit and turns her head away as he licked the blood from lip. "Hao...why are you doing this to me?"

Belonging to Yoh, is kind of belonging to me." he responded licking the particles of blood that hit his lips when she moved. "Besides..." He said looking away and walks forward finally removing his hand. "You should know the answer by now." he hisses looking distant as his smirk lowered a bit.

Anna just tilted her head to the side a bit. "What answer? I don't know what you mean Hao." She said wiping the remaining blood from her lip.

"Why I do these things to you is obvious. The one important question, why did you really leave for that worthless yet strong Yoh?" His eyes gazed at the hand that was over her heart.

Anna really didn't know how to respond to that she had a stumped look on her face she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Because I love him..."

Hao's eyes narrowed from those words. It felt strong and sure... so sure that he wanted to break. He yet remembered his promise and sighed. "You are different yet similar.. Everyone loves Yoh. Yoh is their one in a million. You pathetic beings..." Dark sadness entered his eyes fully. His smile softened more. "It's a sad shame too."

"Yes alot of people do love Yoh but that's because he isn't trying to destroy all of humanity..." She pointed out. She had suddenly felt sad that she hurt him and looked down with her eyes saddened. She had no idea what come over her. "I...i'm sorry Hao..."

His eyes slightly widened. "YOU, feel sorry for ME? HA!" he laughs. "You are so remarkably annoying. Of course I am trying to destroy all humans. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" His face had grown mad beyond repair. "Go to your little Yoh!" His eyes where small now and eye lids way open like he was going insane. "Go to my other piece who wants to save humanity because he think he UNDERSTANDS!"

Anna's eyes went wide seeing how mad he had gone and her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She fell to her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks. She was so confused on who she had true feeling for. And the truth was she really did understand Hao in her heart. "THATS NOT TRUE HAO!! I really do understand you!! I know what you've been through!! I am...I am just so confused! I don't know what to do...and it's the truth!! As much as I hate to admit it!! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU DAMN IT!!" She started to cry.

"Tell your tales to a dreamer who gives a crap!! You love Yoh, everyone does. I admit he is a good fighter, but his life is a fuckin sham! A flame went around him. "You understand your own story. My story is not in your thick skull because of YOH. Our true savior. What would happened if that "hero" died!! What would you do then!? CARE... HAH!"

Anna shook violently. "It might not seem like it's not true but this is no story that I am making up I am seriously telling you the truth! I just don't know what do anymore...I don't know who I really love...I love Yoh yes but...the only reason we are together...was because it was an arranged by our families...But maybe it all might change..."

"You might have been engaged, but he really is more important. So important you could scream out his name if I ATE HIM. Am I right? Pitiful.. you are pitiful Anna! I don't know why your hearts color an ways can seem so cruel. Reikai is such an evil thing." His fist smashes a rock beside him with his plenty of anger. "Just-like-you."

She shook her head unable to say anything now as she broke down sobbing her tears falling rapidly onto the ground beneath her she had felt so terrible for what she had done.

"So you finally figured it out eh?" Hao said with an evil grin and laughs again. "What you have done? Urg... sickening." Everything boils down as he walks over again and looks down with his nose up. "Girly, you have no idea what you have done." He turned to looks at one of his scared sidekicks and grab their hearts out and kicks them to the ground. "See this?! It's not my heart, but it might as well be. This is what you have done." He rips it clean and the guy instantly dies. The heart is softly beating still, fading into nothing. "But why should I care?" He growled throwing it down at her. One part on either side of her as he walked off.


	2. Meeting Again

It's a few weeks later and Anna was slowly getting better. But she was still depressed about what happened and it didn't seem like it would ever go away. Even after that she had been not like herself at all. It all ran through her mind over and over in her head what Hao had said to her and it was torturing her. With all the anger she had held inside of her she slammed her fist into the wall causing a huge hole to appear in the wall. After she had given Yoh his list of chores to do while she sighed heavily walking out of the house and wandering aimlessly.

Hao walked with a smile re-vowed onto his face. He seemed delighted once more. The others where following him as his one main right hand, Opacho, wiggled along with him. "Stop, this place I shall go into myself." He smirked viciously as he walked further. They let him go on his own. This intriguing wonder caught feeling of something he felt awhile back, something that he had to pay tribute to, once more.

Anna keeps walking not really paying attention to where she was going and not knowing that Hao was nearby. She gazed down at the ground. She headed towards to the stores to do a little shopping hoping to take her mind of things a little bit. "Maybe shopping will help..." she thought to herself.

He saw the girl and just boldly walked through the crowd. He saw a mask near by and grabbed it, putting it over his face as a surprise. His hair was already tied back from his eyes with his red headband. He stood infront of the , not so paying attention, Anna, and stood there.

Anna kept on walking when she suddenly had bumped into the person infront of her. She almost fell backwards but she kept her balance and gazed up at him. She looked to the side. "I'm sorry.." she softly said before going around him to walk away.

He looked at her with a chuckle and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going, annoyance?" he chuckled pulling her over into a nice strong hug. "You are suppose to show that you mean it."

Anna blinks as she was grabbed a bit startled by this still not knowing who it was till he spoke and recognized that familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat she looked up at him as she was embraced in the hug."Hao.." she said having the urge to lightly hug him back...she did so.

He was amused at this sight, but a bit annoyed as well. "What are you doing?" He pushed back to see her reaction when he did so. "I am the screw up, remember?" he reminded her sarcastically.

Anna shook her head. "No...I was the screw up it was stupid of me for what I did and I still feel awful about it...I want to make it up to you Hao...somehow..." she turned her head away.

He went to her level and lightly lifted up the mask so he could only be seen by her. "There is the Anna I need to see, a bit weak though. You surprise me, deeply." He grabs her chin and moved so that their eyes where gazing. "Baby blue, what do you really want from the torn heart?"

Anna gazed over to him as he lifted the mask from enough for him to reveal his face to her. She really didn't know how to reply again she was stuck so she just kinda cutely pouted and responded. "How do I surprise you Hao?" she asked out of curiosity. She then pondered to his question and looked away again she felt like she wanted to tear up. "I want to show you...so many things Hao...I don't where to begin..." she pouted even more somewhat agitated.

"Show me things...? Oh, you have. With all your heart and anger, you have." He pulled the mask back down as he turned away from her. His hands to his side. "Figure it out yourself." He snickered. "It's something stupid, I'd give you that."

Anna glared at him as she clutched her fists. "..." she turned away from him completely. "Hmph..."

"You'd think I'd ever forgive you? That is a joke beyond all words. I was willing the second time, but you have gone and done it." he laughed. "How does it feel when the cards have turned, neh?"

"I know you'd never forgive me Hao and I don't blame you at all! I was stupid...and it doesn't feel very good..." she wanted so much to walk away but didn't.

"Now our feelings are mutual. I should head back now. Maybe give Yoh a visit. Wouldn't that be nice?" He walked away calmly as his laughs could fill your heart and soul with ice.

Anna softly nodded a bit and watched as he walked away till he was out of sight and headed on to what she was going to do before but now she was aggravated as all hell. "Damn him..."

As he walked away he remembered he forgot to pay for the mask that he still wore. He shrugged it off as he knew that keeper was going to die soon. His head started to wonder into many different thoughts as he stopped before reaching his team. "It wont leave still...?"

Anna had continued her shopping still not being able to get Hao off her mind. She felt like she just wanted to punch someone right about now but she wasn't going to. After shopping for awhile she slowly headed off for home.

Hao wasn't kidding when he said he was goin to pay Yoh a visit. He had it in him to hurt that punk. Or maybe slave him...? HAHA! It was so amusing...yet so annoying.

He stopped in mid-walk and held his head a bit. That fiancée of his was a but as well. That well hearted temper tantrum of a... beauty. "I will get it…back."

Anna finally almost gotten home when she had run into Hao again. She looked over at him and stopped for a moment and blinked.

He noticed her aura again and sighed inside then turned with a very evil smirk. "Well, it's another reunion. You know..." He began taking off the mask showing his smirk. "...We have to stop meeting like this."

Looks away as she goes to walk into the house. "I wonder why it is we keep running into each other like this. Your not stalking me are you Hao?"

He chuckles a bit while holding his smirk. "Why would I stalk you? It's not worth my time. I was coming for Yoh and I stopped in thought. Why anyways? Do you want me to stalk you?" he curiously asked the blonde girl.

"Oh I see well then." she blushed at the thought of him stalking her but she hid it from him so he wouldn't see. "Why would I want you stalk me for anyways? And Yoh isn't here. He is off training." she grumbled.

"Maybe deep down you don't want my brother, and prefer me? Or is that not very good to say huh?" Hao hugged Anna from behind. "Your heart, you can't hide it from me. And It is racing pretty fast...!"

Anna really didn't want to admit it but when she was around him her heart always seemed to race very fast. "Is it that obvious...I can't I can't hide it from you...can I Hao?" emits a soft sigh.

Hao whispers in Anna's ear. "No... You can never hide the heart from me." Thinking for a minute his eyes narrow a bit. "Fools can't. Even ones that can't figure out something as easy as what it is telling YOU. I told you mine through someone else and it has not changed." Laughs a bit and walks infront of her. "I have someone to deal with." With that he walks off.

Closes her eyes to his words and turned her head away now aggravated. She never really did want to hurt him but knowing she did still made her feel so awful. "Yes I know." she opened her eyes again and watched as he walked away with a blankish expression on her face.


	3. Feeling Realized

Hao starts walking down a path with his one and only crew member, Opacho. The little boy was the only thing left that could understand him...He had on a smile, but this time there was a hint of evil in it. He knew that something would happen today, a feeling inside his gut. He didn't care otherwise...he'd do something about it. He was getting tired of the humans, they where a rushing fools who could do nothing but destroy. He lookd around as he enterd the city and twitched from the smell of cars and such. "Well Opacho...what do you think...?" Opacho stared up at Hao, "she will soon appear." Hao knew who this "she" was as became thrilled yet angered. He knew what his little sidekicks "soon" was. "Alright then. I will be waiting," he muttered.

Meanwhile not that far down the road Anna was walking around doing some shopping yet again leaving Yoh at home to do his normal chores and training and she had nothing else better to do besides sit in the house all day. She emitted a small sigh as she walked to one of the petshops and looked at the puppies playing in the window with a light smile on her face.

Anna then proceeded on after she watched the puppies for a while and strolled down the street once more. She was slightly deep in thought and looking at the ground that she walks past Hao not noticing him as she walked by.

As he stood with Opacho in the same area, he saw the deep in thought Anna walk by. He smirked and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, "Hello there girly."

Her eyes widened as she felt herself being grabbed she quickly turned with her hand raised and thwaped him a good one right across the cheek. But seeing who it was she blinked and looked away. "Oh Hao...it's you..." she would softly say looking back up at him. "W-What are you doing here?"

His face turned with this, completely normal, "hello" slap. It left a bit of a sting onto his cheek, but he kept smiling as it merely bruised, slowly. He looked at her with a glance as he still held her onto him. "I am merely here to come what I started. Opacho and I," she said as he pulled her up, closer to his face. Not caring if she was looking away for not. "Hey toots," he chuckled from that word, "What are you doing here?"

Anna shook her head a bit before looking continuing to gaze up at him into those trancing dark brown eyes of his. She lightly blushed at those words and pouted wanting so much to slap him on the other cheek to even it out but she didn't. "Oh really now?" she retorted. Her cheeks got brighter as he got more closer to her. "I-I was...shopping...that's what I was doing here."

He chuckled again, "If you want to slap me again, go ahead. To some people it can be quite the turn on." He gazed back, but his eyes seemed a bit different today. Like he was hiding an emotion deep within himself. "By the way, you are red beyond all. You know you shouldn't fall for me when you have Yoh. It's a big no no," he playfully teased her, "shopper girl."

"As much I want to...I'm not going to..." she grumbled under her breath. "I bet this is a big turn on to you isn't it Hao?" she asked in a sort of teasing like tone before glancing over to Opacho beside him. As for his other statement she simply replied. "Yes that may be true. But must I remind you we did go out one time before as well. A long time ago..."

He had still known about Opacho's existence but didn't care for he knew that Opacho knew the ground rules. "You annoy me with that truth Anna," he whispered into her ear as he was still holding her up. "You know, you are just a big turn on for me anyways," he teased right back in a reflecting motion.

Opacho blinked as Anna looked at him. He stared away for a moment then glanced back and just stared at Anna for what she said.

Anna simply emitted a sigh. "As much as it annoys you I was stating a true fact. Though I really don't remember why we had broken up that memory is a bit fuzzy." she said slightly fixing the red bandana tied around her forehead. Anna had started to blush again at the turn on statement he made she made a slight angered face. "Hmph."

Hao had sudden urges, and it was bugging him. He let her go as she made the angered face. "Now, now Kitten," he grinned as the smell was annoying him. He looked away from Anna, "I have a bandana too, you trying to copy me?" He laid his hand on Opacho as Opacho clung to Hao.

Anna watched as Opacho clung to Hao and lightly smiled. She had to become slightly turned on but she was trying to hide it as much as she possible could. "Damn it..." she thought in her head. She slightly glared at him. "Who are you calling kitten damn it!? And no I am not copying you I think it's you who is copying me. I've always wore my bandana like this since I was younger."

Opacho quickly let go of Hao, "I will find it." With that he walked off slowly, not really wanting to leave Hao.

He smirked a bit evilly as he turned quickly around and grabbed Anna's arms and pushed you into a wall. "Don't you get that tone of voice with me! It doesn't have much meaning anyways KITTEN. HAHA! Getting all defensive, how cute," he leaned over her his face looked like he was in a greedy mood.

Anna silently watched as Opacho left the two of them alone. She was then a bit startled from him grabbing onto her arms and pushing her into the wall she let out a small gasp. She still had that slight angered pout on her face. "I am not getting defensive!" she said softly. "What are you planning to do?" she softly said with a smirk.

Hao's eyes looked at her flustered with desire, that other emotion still hidden within himself. "Anything I can do to you in daylight, infront of people. Or..." he leaned down with an evil chuckle. His lips where extremely close to her. Between her neck and ear, "whatever you want me to do to you." His breath blew over her neck to create perfect chills.

Her eyes where now showing tints of lust in them as she was now red from head to toe. "I don't think doing anything out in the middle of a public area would be so safe...people might think it's kinda awkward or think you are trying to do something bad to me. I think it would be better if we went somewhere more...private area." she would softly say to him. Hands lightly clinging to him.

Hao smirked as far as he could, more like a grin. "So you really do want me Anna. Don't you," he questioned as he made his hands fall down her, to her sides. He tilted his head so that he can see the side of hers. His hand slid up on her side grasped it, his nails lightly holding her. "You desire me, and you can never forget that," he whispered as he moved over her with his body, hand still in the same place. His face pushed up to her neck as he gently nibbled up it to her ear.

Anna knew it was very true she did want him. She wanted him in more ways that she could of ever imagined. Anna nodded. "Yes...yes I do want you Hao." she almost said inaudibly but loud enough for him to hear. Anna shuttered to his touch and felt she was nearly going to melt. "I do desire you in more ways then I could ever think of. And that is something I never would forget. Ever." She let out a slight moan as Hao nibbled up her neck moving her head back a bit. She placed her hands against his chest.

He kept nibbling onto her, his face soften. His hands moved over her again, filling into her sleeves as he got their ad his fingers lightly wiped over her bare skin slowly out they wrapped around her arms. He then pulled her up quickly, moving his head from her so skin. He held her onto him as he quickly moved his hands down to grasp her bottom, holding her onto him. He started walking to an area that was not populated. He glanced up at her with a devilish smirk on his face, "you say you want me. But," He found a comfortable place and lad her feet back onto the ground, "Is it more then Yoh? Did you really think it was a mistake to let me go?".


	4. Growing Lust

Anna kept her head arched back as he continued to nibble upon her exposed skin. She didn't move but just stood completely still unable to move her body anyways at this moment. She was a little bit startled as he had picked her up and blinked as she was taken to another area. After getting back down on her feet she wrapped her arms around him. "I do want you. And I do have my regrets for letting you go it was a very big mistake. Even as much as don't want to admit it...I do love you still."

He smirked to her response, "Still huh? What do you mean by still? I thought you stopped loving me for my other, Yoh." he patted her while saying those words. Even inside his heart, he was even more angry from that one fact.

He laid his body onto hers once more, leaning her back into a wall, a bit rough. His hands moved down her, to her thighs.

Her eyes slightly widened and shook her head. "No I have never stopped I just kept it locked away you can say but it never did leave me." she looked up at him with a very soft smile. Her heart began to race again at his touch. She laid back against the wall.

For some reason, his facial expression seemed kinder and realistic then it use to. He whispered into her ear, "from what is about to happen...it wont be based, all, upon lust." He snickered, wondering what her response would most likely be. He started to nibble her neck again, holding her body to his. He did little growls ever so often as his hands moved up her body, then back down.

She had noticed his facial expression became softer and more kinder. She had never really seen this side to him before or maybe she had but she didn't remember at the time. She started to close her eyes as he nibbled at her neck again her head arching to the side pressing herself lightly back against his body. The little growls he made was just so cute but at the same time this turned her on. She emitted a small growl of her own in return. "This should be interesting..."

His mouth moved into a wide smirk over her soft skin. It was like he was figuring out what things would cause her to do already. He started to suckle and lick her neck within the bite, hoping it would satisfy her. His earrings, though, thought of tapping to have her skin as well.

"By the way, you require punishment for killing what was mine," he said in amusement on her skin as he let his hands fall over her thighs. His hands sneaked under her dress as he moved his lips to hers, lightly kissing her once again.

Anna kept her head arched back and rested against the wall as he continued to tease her neck with the sucking, licking and biting. Her hands moved down his chest as they were placed near his stomach and slid her hand slightly under it. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it almost seemed like instinct had taken over. She tilted her head to his statement. "What kind of punishment?"

"It will come to you when the time is right," he snickered. He brushed his lips passionately onto hers as he, without further hesitation, swiftly pulled his hands from under her dress and pulled her down to the ground.

He tried to be subtle , yet, superior. For he had never felt more alive then the day that she admitted herself to him. He wanted her to know that from the bottom of his heart, he wanted her... all of her.

Smiles sweetly to him the first time she had actually smiled in a very long time. As he brushed his lips against hers she kissed him sweetly upon his lips. She closed her eyes as she drew him in but they quickly reopened again when she was pulled down to the floor in a quick motion. "Oh I see then." she replied. She had felt a lust deep in the bit of stomach a lust for Hao. Oh how she wanted him as well. "Hao..." she whispered.

Hao was now satisfied with what he was dong so far. Making her happy was the number one thing on his mind... So he believed at that moment. His tongue licked in between her lips gently, not complying to her comment. He smirked more as she called his name, "Awww.. something the matter?"

Anna was happy at how things were going for her so far and the things he was doing to her made her extremely happy in two ways. She giggled as he licked at her lips with his tongue. Getting more devious she parts her mouth again and kisses him once more but now her tongue decided to entwine and "play" with his tongue. She enjoyed the sweet kiss until pulling back to his question. "Hmmm oh nothing is wrong at all dear Hao...everything is just wonderful." she whispered softly.


End file.
